Kai Strikes Back
by Bec2
Summary: YAOI My take on what would happen if Kai had been surfing the web and found something he couldn't believe. (Like I do from time to time)
1. Part 1

WARNING: Do not read if you're a Kai/Rei fan and can't handle the fact that Kai might want someone else.  
  
Summery: This is my take on what would happen if Kai paid a visit to some of the Beyblade Yaoi sites.  
  
AN: No offense to all the Kai/Rei shippers out there. I just felt that it was time someone pointed out that there is someone else that Kai could be paired with that people might actually like and might actually like to read about. (Me being one of them.)  
  
Kai Strikes Back  
  
by Bec  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He couldn't believe what he was reading. He had only gone online to check on something for his assignment in History and just by curious accident, he came across a site that promoted Yaoi fan fiction.  
  
"I can't believe this! Me.with Rei? Have they lost their minds?" Ranted the gray-blue haired boy.  
  
"Okay. Yeah, sure. Rei acts like he's got a thing for me, but really. Do these people think I'd go for someone like him? Besides, Rei likes Tyson- the clueless one-not me." Kai sighed as he tried to figure out why so many fan girls out there keep writing about him and Rei being a couple.  
  
Getting up to pace the room for the tenth time, Kai pondered the reasons behind this strange phenomenon.  
  
"I just don't get it. Me and Rei? It would never happen. In many ways, we're too much alike. Who'd want to date someone that's almost like themselves?" He frowned. "Then there are the stories about Tyson and me. I mean. c'mon! Do these girls really think I'd be interested in Tyson? Especially since I know for a fact that he's got the hotts for Rei. Those two are so obvious that it's painful."  
  
Kai started pacing his room again. He just didn't get why there were so many Kai/Rei stories out there. Rei just wasn't his type. For one, he went for someone a little smaller than him, with big, expressive blue eyes. He wanted someone that was sensitive, but also outgoing, someone that was sweet and loving.  
  
As Kai thought about it, he realized who he had just described.  
  
"Oh God!" Kai exclaimed, slapping a hand over his mouth as realization hit. "Now I know why all these stories about Rei and me have been bothering me. It's because I'm not attracted to Rei, that's obvious. But, I am attracted, highly, to one of my teammates. Max."  
  
Kai groans and then flops down into one of the plush chairs in his room as he try's to understand this new development.  
  
"I wonder why I'd never noticed this before. I mean. we shared a bed for gods sake! You'd think I would have realized it then." Kai stated out loud. "Well. I did have some trouble sleeping that night. Max being so close and all may have had something to do with that." Kai groans again and buries his head into his hands.  
  
After a few minutes of trying to understand where his heart was at, Kai decided to check something out. So, jumping up and hurrying over to the computer again, Kai began a new search. After several long, grueling hours, Kai was sadly disappointed.  
  
"Well, it seems that the fan girls out there don't see Max and I together. I don't understand these fan chicks. Why can't they see what I see? Max is smart, sweet, caring, loving, fun, adorable and beautiful. He's exactly what I want in a mate. He's the complete opposite of what I am. Where I am night, he is day. Together, we'd be perfect." Kai sighed again and decided to give up on his search.  
  
After taking a long, cold shower, he decided that getting some sleep would be the best thing. At least in his dreams he could have Max to himself.  
  
Before falling to sleep, Kai had one final thought on his mind.  
  
"I wonder how Max feels about me? Could he love me? Or does he love someone else? I've seen him looking at me, studying me. Could he feel something special for me?" With a long, drawn out sigh, Kai drifted off to sleep thinking about the gentle, sweet blonde that suddenly filled his thoughts.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	2. Part 2

Hello people! I'm back with the next part to my little fic here. I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one out there that likes Kai/Max.  
  
WARNING: Do not read if you're a Kai/Rei fan and can't handle the fact that Kai might want someone else.  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Kinetic 44 - Thank you for the thumbs up. I'm happy that you like it. Harley. thank you, I'm glad that there is another person out there that thinks that Kai and Max make a cute couple.  
  
Shinikami Dragon - I'm glad that as a Kai/Rei fan that you are not offended by my story. (I'm not a Kai/Rei fan, but I feel to each their own.) I'm also happy that you thought this little fic was cute so far. Thank you.  
  
Catgirl2 -- I hope that you didn't scare your parents to badly. I'm glad that you liked it though. Laughing is always a plus especially when that's part of the goal. ^_~  
  
Sammianimefan - I'm glad that you thought is was cute and that you think that Kai and Max make a cute couple. I wish more authors thought that. As for your though on how Max could show his feelings to Kai. Well. I kinda have my own agenda on that one.   
  
Needle Point -- I don't know. I guess it depends on if you have big blue eyes and sort of red hair. I'm glad that you and I see eye to eye on the Kai/Rei thing. I Personally think the fandom has enough Kai/Rei fics and not enough Kai/Max (Or Max period) fics. And.I Would SO like to read your Kai/Max stuff. send the link, I'll be waiting.  
  
Vampyre Neko - Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I may not agree with you on the Kai/Rei comment, but you are entitled to your own opinion and that's cool. I hope that you will like this next part.  
  
the_girl_with_one_eye -- I'm happy that you like my idea of Kai/Max. I just think that they would make a really cute and interesting couple. I mean. Kai is the brooder and if you look at it my way, so is Rei. Why put two brooders together? The same goes for putting Tyson/Max together. They're almost alike too. Who'd want to date themselves? Well. except maye Enrique. I just like the idea of Kai-the cold one-falling for someone like Max-the sweet, gentle one. IS that so bad?   
  
Nakoruru1-Well, you like so many (okay, a few other) people seem to think that Kai and Max would make a cute couple. I SO happen to agree with that. . Oh, and when you do find out if your friend has a Kai/Max ficcie.send it my way, k? FrozenBlaze -- Tell me about it! It's like someone smacked open the worlds largest piñata and nothing but Kai/Rei came out. It is rather disconcerting when one goes to find Yaoi Beyblade fics and all they come across is K/R fics. The K/R fics may be lovely, but I don't want to read about just them as a pairing. What's the fun in that? It's like going to Baskin Robbins 31 flavor Ice-cream parlor and finding out that they only have chocolate and vanilla. Thank you for your nice review. ^_^  
  
PyroSiren -- . You're right. poor Kai. I'm glad that you're liking it and I hope that you will enjoy this new part.   
  
Rumi-Chan -- Thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic so far. I hope that you will like the newer stuff. You'll just have to bear with me on when it comes out. I get like no comp time anymore. It's cool that you like TyKa. I myself am a total Max fan and like seeing him get recognized in fics. That doesn't happen to often though. I guess my favorite BB pairing has to be Kai/Max. Their the couple I see. They're such opposites of each other.  
  
Well, that's the last of the shout outs. now for my first and only FLAME (so far)  
  
Wingcanine - I'm assuming by your review that you have issues. (Serious ones) and judging by the way you term the word "faggot" that you must also be a homophobic bigot. Well. bullocks for you. It's nice when people like you announce yourselves, that way it gives people like me (whose totally straight, but doesn't feel threatened by gay people because they are PEOPLE) to tell you what I think about people like you. I'd rather be a "fag" than be a homophobic asshole. Oh. and btw. thank you for "Volunteering" to be the bad guy in my story.   
  
Okay people. I recommend that you avoid reading my comments to the Wingcanine if some of y'all don't want to be offended. It's really only meant for their eyes. I also mean no disrespect by using the F-word in my comments to them. Their in quotations because it's their word, not mine. Those that know me, know that I would never call anyone by that ugly word.  
  
Anyhoo. here is my newest part, I hope that some of y'all will like it. Thank you all for the reviews. They're all greatly appreciated.  
  
Kai Strikes Back  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Part 2 ~*~*~*~*~  
  
The following morning found Kai still trying to come to grips with his recent discovery. He hadn't slept well the night before, his mind was to filled with finding out that most of the fan-girls out there could only see him with Rei or Tyson when his heart really only belonged to Max.  
  
Max. Now there was another problem. How did the blond boy feel about him? Would he return his feelings? Or, would he laugh in his face and tell him he was crazy, that he could never have those kinds of feelings for someone as cold hearted as him.  
  
It was thoughts such as this that had also kept the taller boy from getting much sleep and when he would fall to sleep, his dreams had been filled with the cheerful, blue-eyed boys smiling, caring face.  
  
With a groan and then a sigh, Kai tried to focus his thoughts onto the previous matter.  
  
"I just don't see it. I just don't understand why so many of these fan girls want to read about me with Rei. It just doesn't make sense." Kai questioned to himself as he switched on his computer, waited for it to boot up and then began another search with a different search engin. "Okay, I'll admit that Rei is cute and by some girls standards a real looker. But, I just don't feel that way about him. All I see when I look at Rei- or even Tyson for that matter- is a brother. I don't feel any kind of intimate attraction to either of them." Kai mused aloud, frowning as his search for fics and discussions about him and Max came up with a grand total of four and three of them were nothing more than an excuse for soft-core porn.  
  
Growling in disgust, Kai shut down his computer. Frustrated at the lack of Kai/Max fics and the over abundance of Kai/Rei fics, Kai got ready to meet up with the others for practice.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to Tyson and Rei about this and see what they think. Maybe they've noticed this strange phenomenon too and are just as concerned about this as I am." Kai mused as he got dressed and then gathered his blade gear before heading out the door. He stopped halfway down the stairs when he realized something. "Oh God! What about Max?! He'll be there too." Kai stressed as he remembered the blond boy that was part of the team. "What will I say to him? How do I act around him now that I understand what it is that I feel for him? What if he totally freaks out about finding out that I've got strong, very strong feeling for him?" Kai asked himself as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to Max.  
  
Coming to a decision, Kai was about to turn right back around, march right into his room and hide himself under the covers all day. That is until the doorbell rang and he was forced to answer the blasted thing.  
  
"Well of course. That bloody well figures." Kai sighed as he made his way the rest of the way down the stairs and towards the door. "The moment I decide to turn into a coward, that's when the bloody doorbell rings. Just like the dang phone always seems to ring when I'm in the shower." The blue- gray haired boy groused as he trudged towards the door. "I swear, it better not be the freakin' AVON lady or else I won't be held accountable for my actions." Kai grumbled as he flung open the door, only to be stopped short, with his mouth hanging open, by the person standing on the porch.  
  
"Well, the last time I checked, I wasn't a lady and I don't sell AVON" Came the cheerful, laughing comeback.  
  
"Max." Kai breathed as he stared at the sweet, blond-haired boy standing before him holding out a white bag with a warm smile gracing his adorable face.  
  
"Breakfast?" Max asked as he held out the bag. He was struck with an odd sense of something when Kai just stood there blinking stupidly at him. He wondered if maybe he shouldn't have called first or something.  
  
"Uh." Kai managed, his brain going numb while it tried to process the fact that the boy of his dreams was standing on his front porch holding out a bag of what was obviously food for him.  
  
"Kai?" Max called out softly, his voice full of concern for his friend.  
  
Kai, hearing Max calling out his name like that forced him to come back to his senses-as well as force himself not to grab the other boy and kiss the shit out of him-and respond to the smaller boys concern.  
  
"Max." Kai started before his brain took hold of him again. "I'll, um. wait here." Kai commanded gently before shutting the door on the bewildered blond. "Oh God. I'm doomed."  
  
TBC. (Sorry this is short, I don't get much comp time anymore) 


	3. Part 3

Hey everyone, Here is the next part. Sorry this takes so long, but my job is demanding and I'm going to school too. (And then there is my semi- nonexistent social life to consider.)  
  
I want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this story and has liked it. THANK YOU!  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
XP-DarkAngel: Thanks. I'm glad your liking it. And yeah, I know. Kai just isn't having much luck right now, is he? I have NO idea why idiot flamers can't read warnings. Maybe they just can't understand what a warning is for? In that case, they prolly wouldn't know a thing about fiction either.  
  
Syaoran-Lover: Well. at least you didn't flame it. You may not be fond of it, but you at least gave it some positiveness (That's not a word, is it?). And as I've always said. To each their own. I don't like Kai/Rei (Mostly because there is just WAY to much of that pairing and because Max is my favorite.) but I'm not gonna go and tell someone their story sucks because of the pairing. (Which I'm glad you didn't do. Thank you.) I've always thought. If you don't have something nice to say, then say nothing at all. It's better than hurting somebody's feelings. ^_^  
  
Rumi-Chan: Thank you Rumi. I'm glad your getting into my little fic here. ^_^ Now. where's your Kai/Max ficcie? Hmmm??? Wait until that flamer turns up in my ficcie. Anyhoo. thank you!!! ^_^  
  
FrozenBlaze: Well, it is one of the reasons why I'm writing him this way. I mean, Kai can't always be the aloof, in control character. I wanted to show that he does have feelings and that he is fallible. I'm glad that you're getting some of the humor in this too. Don't get to use to the humor though, my stuff does tend to take on a bit of angst at times and it's usually a bit of dark angst. But, I'm sure it'll end happy. (They usually do.) I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. But I do have good reasons for taking so long. As for Max doing something that throws Kai for a loop it could happen. But, I have a feeling it just might be the other way around.   
  
Angel of pure darkness: Well. I can't please everyone. Thank you for not flaming the story though. Everyone is entitled to an opinion as long as it's not something that will purposely hurt someone else. Thanks. ^_^  
  
PyroSiren: Yeah, but wait until the next part. Kai gets called on for his rudeness. (Not this part though. the next one.) I like Kai, but Max is my fave. I Like Rei too, just not with Kai. I would like to see more variety in this fandom. At least more Max stories. Heck! Even Kenny gets more fic time than Maxie. I'd love to read more Kai/Max or Rei/Max. For some of us, there is just so much Kai/Rei we can take. It's sad when you go hunting for some good Max yaoi fics and all you find is Kai/Rei. But. don't worry. I have plans for this puppy. ^_^  
  
the_girl_with_one_eye : Yes, well. I just had to ad the drama in that last part. And yes, those Avon ladies are really scary. They like to sell ya all kinds of stuff and then you get hooked on their product, go in debt and start selling the stuff to pay off that dept. And what would a good fic be if at least one character didn't feel doomed? Hmm?? ^_~  
  
Thank you EVERYONE! I hope that you'll like this part (at least a little). Have fun and enjoy.   
  
Kai Strikes Back  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Part 3 ~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Kai contemplated the meaning of life and the young blond he left standing on his front porch, Max was wondering what in the heck was up with his totally out of character teammate and friend.  
  
"Okay, that was just weird. even for Kai." Max mumbled to himself after Kai shut the door in his face. "Did I do something to offend him?" The blue- eyed boy wondered. "I didn't know bringing pastries was a crime." He frowned as he tried to figure out what was up with Kai this time.  
  
As Max thought over the other boys behavior, he didn't noticed when he was joined boy two more boys-seeing as to how deep his thinking was.  
  
"Hey Max. Wha'cha doin'?" One of the boys asked as he settled a hand on the other boy's shoulders, startling the small blond in the processes.  
  
"Holy!" Max exclaimed, jumping about a foot into the air before spinning around to face the two boys. "Geez Tyson. Don't do that. You took ten years off my life." Max stated with his hand clutched over his heart as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.  
  
Tyson and Rei both raised an eyebrow at the other boy before looking at each other, wondering the same thing. Of course, like many times before, every time Tyson and Rei gazed at each other for whatever reason, they always end up thinking impure thoughts about each other.  
  
Shaking out of their love filled gaze, Rei and Tyson turned back towards Max who was trying to keep from snickering at his two friends. 'You'd think those two would finally get a clue and hook-up' Max mused to himself as he tried to hide a grin behind his hand.  
  
"Is everything alright Max?" Rei asked, turning away from Tyson and burring his feelings of love for the energetic "unofficial" leader.  
  
"Huh?" Max responded before Rei's question finally sunk in. "Oh. Yeah. I was just thinking." The blond replied, his mind going back to Kai and his odd behavior.  
  
"Oooo, not a good thing to be doin' Maxie. You might hurt something." Tyson teased, reaching over and ruffling the smaller boys blond head. He was rewarded with a death glare from Max and a punch in the arm from Rei. (A love tap. )  
  
"You are SO not funny Tyson." Max retorted almost angrily. This unexpected anger caused Tyson and Rei to raise eyebrows at their smaller friend.  
  
"Hey Max. I'm sorry. I was only teasin'" Tyson apologized, his voice holding a hint of worry in it.  
  
"I know Tyson." Max sighed, frustration showing on his normally cheerful features. "I've just got something on my mind." Max explained aloud. 'Like Kai.' He kept to himself.  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with Kai and the reason why you're standing here on his front porch holding that bag of goodies, would it?" Tyson-the food-bloodhound-observed.  
  
"I.uh." Max, at a loss for words, started. With a sad, slightly depressed sigh, he started over again. "He opened the door, took one look at me and then closed it."  
  
Tyson and Rei frowned upon hearing this. They could see the hurt in the normally bright, cheery eyes of their friend, causing them to wonder if maybe there was something deeper hidden in their depths, something that was only for a certain moody, brooding, bey-bladding heartthrob.  
  
"Well. that really shouldn't surprise you Max. After all, we are talking about Kai here." Rei stated before suddenly wishing he hadn't opened his big mouth when he noticed that Max's hurt seemed to only grow worse.  
  
"I.I know. I just.I just thought that maybe he'd." Max stated, tripping over his words as he tried to explain to his two friends what he was feeling. He stopped however when the front door opened again and there stood Kai with a scowl on his face.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Authors Note For the fic

Hi everyone. This isn't the next part to the story, Sorry. I just wanted to let everyone whose patiently waiting for the next part to know that I am working on it, but due to my work and school schedule, the next part prolly won't be out for a while.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Anyhoo, I just wanted to let y'all know that I am working on it and there will be a new part, I just don't really know when.  
  
Thanks for reading this fic. I'm glad that some of y'all are enjoying it. Thank you.  
  
B. 


End file.
